MineNitrome: The Show Toons
MineNitrome: The Show Toons 'is the viral cartoon show for MineNitrome Season 0 Pilot Sypnosis: Introducing MineNitrome = Episode 0: Opening Sypnosis: The New Serie called '"MineNitrome" 'Start! Season 1 Episode 1: Factory of the Enemies Sypnosis: Alert!, The Computer for make Enemies is Ready Episode 2: Elevator Troubles Sypnosis: Up or Down? Why? = Episode 3: Gnome Luck Sypnosis: Austin, Justin, Steve & Alex meet an enemies, the enemy is called "Gnome" = Episode 4: Nosed Sypnosis: Another Enemy called "Orange Nose Enemy" Episode 5: Ammo Weapon Sypnosis: No more boost for weapons, Your needs more AMMO Episode 6: Shooting Point Sypnosis: Ready for Destroy Enemy, Yeah I'm Ready for Shoot Episode 7: Fire Pea Sypnosis: The Pea is a Useless Weapon Episode 8: Tangled Story Sypnosis: The First Act for Austin, Justin, Steve & Alex Episode 9: Weaponry Sypnosis: Secret Floor full of Weapons Episode 10: Inferno Sypnosis: You are ready for meet the Wither Skeletons Episode 11: Mysterious Slave Sypnosis: Creepy Sounds from a Mysterious Dark Floor Episode 12: Last Ammo Standing Sypnosis: Ammo, Ammo, Ammo & More Ammo for Weapons Season 2 Episode 13: Pistol Sypnosis: Fire, Flames & Lava Episode 14: Fire Ammo Sypnosis: Flames on the Weapons Episode 15: Eight Short Tables Sypnosis: A New Cooking Grayble called '"Eight Short Tables: Pancakes" Episode 16: The Miracle Sypnosis: A Fabulous Floor of the Fluke Episode 17: Mimic Chest Attack Sypnosis: The Revenge of the Mimic Chest Episode 18: Golem Destroyer Domination Sypnosis: Making of a Dangerous Giant Golem Episode 19: Robot X10000 Sypnosis: The New Member of the Good Flock, his name is Robot X10000 Episode 20: Monster Sypnosis: A Gigantic Trouble will comes to Destroy Nitrome Towers Episode 21: Predicament Sypnosis: Find a Mature Floor Episode 22: Wrong Floor Sypnosis: Madness on a Floor Episode 23: The Boss Sypnosis: A Boss Fight approaches Episode 24: Ambition Sypnosis: Nightmare Revenge Start Season 3 Episode 25: Meet Cuboy Sypnosis: Meet Cuboy the Pet of Nitrome Episode 26: Standby Gas Threatment System Sypnosis: Power Plant System Episode 27: Sharpest Shooter Sypnosis: When Austin shoot many ammos, his weapon turns into a Sharpest Weapon Episode 28: Vertical Sypnosis: Technique for Shoot More Easy Episode 29: Jack 'O' Lantern Sypnosis: Happy Trick or Treat Halloween Episode 30: Ultimate Mega Monster Sypnosis: The Final Giant Monster Battle Episode 31: Audition Sypnosis: Austin Carter makes a Viral Song Episode 32: Roly Poly Spikes Sypnosis: Unknown Enemies appears in the Seventieth-Ninth Floor Episode 33: The Crime Sypnosis: The Robbers attack the Eightieth Floor Episode 34: Chilly the Pet Sypnosis: Ice Angel, meet Chilly Episode 35: Past (Time Travel Part 1) Sypnosis: Austin, Justin, Steve & Alex meet the Time Travel Machine and make a Trip to the Past Episode 36: Present (Time Travel Part 2) Sypnosis: Austin, Justin, Steve & Alex meet the Time Travel Machine and make a Trip to the Present Episode 37: Future (Time Travel Part 3 or Final Part) Sypnosis: Austin, Justin, Steve & Alex meet the Time Travel Machine and make a Trip to the Future = Episode 38: Battles Sypnosis: The Employees are ready for attack Season 4: Finale Episode 39: Hundreth Floor Sypnosis: Nitrome Boss Battle Start Episode 40: The Final Bout Sypnosis: The Final Standing of MineNitrome